The Girl with the Purple Eyes
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Loki falls from the Bifrost bridge and ends up in Midgard where he finds Hotaru, the senshi of destruction. Written in drabble form.
1. 1 Wicked Games

The Girl with the Purple Eyes

1. Wicked Games

_"Bring your love, baby _

_I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs, baby_

_I could bring my pain."_

_-"Wicked Games" by The Weekend_

"Are you alright?" A woman asked. A woman. A mortal woman. Loki thought about reaching out and crushing her windpipes, but when he lifted up his hand, pain shot through the marrow of his bones and his chest refused to expand to take large gulps of air. _Broken. _His body felt fragile. Pathetic. Weak. He gritted his teeth as he looked passed the mortal woman and stared up at the cloud.

"What happened?" A voice repeated.

Loki looked back at the woman.

She was strange. Her eyes. Yes, it was the eyes that seemed so strange to him now.

He laid in a field of green. Or an ocean of green with a woman standing over him, dressed in a ridiculous outfit. He remembered falling into the cold abyss with his brother staring down at him with wide, hurt eyes. _How dare he look at me like that! _Loki gritted his teeth and gasped for air, forcing his broken ribs to expand. He felt like his lungs were being poked at with tiny needles.

The woman sat next to him. What was it about those eyes that he recognized so much? He tried sitting up. Purple eyes. That meant something to him, he knew.

"Stay down there, you need to heal. Hold still." Pale hands drifted over him. He felt a cool small hand on his jaw. Warmth filled his face and he saw a purple glow.

"Are you mortal?"

"I'm about as mortal as you are," the woman with purple eyes said. "You kind of fell out of the sky."

That explained why everything hurt so much. The warmth made his eyes heavy as he tried to focus on her. Purple... Purple... Ah yes, in one of his books about magic back at home- No, back at Asgard, he read something about purple eyes belonging to...

_It's…the mark…of Saturn! _

"Princess," he said with a grin before he let go and fell asleep.

"Hotaru, I love you to death, but I'm going to question your sanity if you're going to help strange men that fall out of the sky," a woman said as Loki sat up. "He reeks of dangerous magic."

He was in a white room with the window open to let in a calming breeze. He blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened. The Bifrost bridge broke, Thor came in with his new love of humanity, Odin looked down at him, Thor tried to grab him, and then… and then… he shook his head. He fell on…

Midgard.

The accursed planet that his brother so adored. He groaned and sat up, wincing at what felt like sharp needles in his sides. Shouldn't he be bleeding? He looked down at his body. He wore mortal clothing, he flinched at this, and saw only bruises that ached at movement, but the worst of the pain was gone.

"He needed help, Rei. I couldn't just let him die. Usagi will agree with me."

"Well… but we don't even know where he's from. You know what Setsuna said about aliens coming down recently. The whole thing in Texas is a bad omen."

"You don't know that he had anything to do with that."

"That's it!" A woman shouted and pierced his ears as he groaned. No matter what realm, women's voices were much too loud and screechy. "You don't know that he is or he isn't."

"I'm dangerous and you and the other senshi let me stay."

"You're not a homicidal maniac!"

"Technically, I was."

"Taru…"

Loki grinned. He had not dreamt that. He fell into the arms of a princess of Saturn. The last princess of Saturn if memory serves. Loki read books upon books on the people of Saturn, especially the royal line because of their power. Purple eyes were a signature of Saturn's royal line. The other woman downstairs must have been one of the other princesses that protected the queen of the Moon. He tried to name them, but his head throbbed and he laid back down.

He frowned. He knew that the loyalty to the Moon princess was strong, but he could dissuade her. She was born a mortal after all and all mortals could easily have been swayed.

* * *

Hey guys, long time no see. Since I'm madly in love with comics I went to see Thor and all those movies. Fell in love with Loki. No, don't ask me why I love the villain.

Anyway, I'm writing this in drabble form. I've already written about twenty chapters of this so updates will come about every two days. When school kicks back up it'll be once a week.

Pairings: LokixHotaruxYaten, MamourxUsagi, and all the usuals. Not changing my mind. You'll see the other avengers later on in the story. Have fun and enjoy the story. I'll update on Sunday.


	2. 2 Buy the Stars

2. Buy the Stars

_You'll never see that the stars _

_are free _

_we don't own our heavens _

_now _

_We only own our hells_

_- "Buy the Stars" _by Marina and the Diamonds

Loki woke up again to feel cold hands drift over his face. This time when he reached out to grab, he caught a thin wrist and he opened his eyes.

"It's just me."

The moonlight fell on the Saturn girl as he tossed her hand away and sat up, hissing at the ache in his back as he did so.

"Who are you?" He asked as he saw her eyes searching his chest. "I'm fine."

"Where did it hurt?" She ignored him and pressed her hand to his back. She searched until he let out another hiss and grunt of pain. He felt the warmth again and the pain dissolved much like water dissolves blood. He looked at her. "Better?"

"Who are you?"

"Hotaru."

"A princess of Saturn."

She looked up and he saw her fingers dig into the folds of her skirt. Hotaru looked back up at him and nodded. The moonlight made her paler, Loki realized and he tried to imagine her in the garbs of the Moon Kingdom. She must have looked like the walking dead when she wore such dresses.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"Loki…" he said, putting on a charming smile. "Don't be frightened. I only know because I'm from Asgard and have studied extensively on the powers of Saturn."

She looked surprised. "Asgard. I haven't heard from people there in a long time. Not since before I was reborn on this planet anyway."

"Yes, well, there are not many books left I'm afraid. They were old when I was studying. Odin and his court are rather afraid of your powers."

He looked down at her tiny hands. He could easily break her wrist. It was difficult to believe that this girl could destroy anything.

"Well Loki," she said, taking his face in her hands and analyze it, "go get some more sleep."

"I don't need to sleep as much as you."

"I'm afraid you do if you plan on leaving anytime soon." Hotaru said as she got up. "Night Loki."

He didn't say anything and watched her walk out the door. He sighed. Instead of sleeping, he got up and walked around the room to see he was in a tiny room filled with books and photos. The books ranged from medical text books of mortal anatomy to plays written by other mortals. Photos were pinned to the walls with little notes. There weren't many of Hotaru, but many of what he suspected were the other princesses.

He searched for Hotaru. He found one picture that looked as if the other women dragged her into it. Two blonde women stood on both sides of Hotaru with their arms wrapped around her tightly, laughing and smiling as Hotaru giggled. There was another picture with her sitting next to a man with dark hair at a table with her leaning over, reading the book as the man pointed at the picture in the book.

Loki wondered if the man would be a problem. Hmph, he could do away with him if he was indeed a problem.

She was surrounded by people in all of her photos. Such pictures hinted love and family which annoyed Loki because it was easier to pick apart someone who was broken and lonely, but Hotaru didn't seem to be this. She was always dragged into the photos though and she did not always live with these women.

She did reveal that they were reborn in Midgard. That meant there had to be a time before these girls. The people of Saturn, according to myth, never had a happy ending and he was going to exploit this fear.

He recalled the conversation that Hotaru had with the other woman earlier. She did have a past and he intended to uncover it.

* * *

Hotaru looked at him up and down before the other women came into her apartment. She cleaned every inch in her apartment and dressed Loki in pants and another shirt that hid most of the bruises. She even had the nerve to fluff up his hair by running her hands over it and he finally had to stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"Sorry," Hotaru said quickly before going back to cleaning.

"HOTARU! Let us in! It's pouring out!" A girl cried out as Hotaru opened the door and six other women poured into the apartment.

They all looked at him after sitting down on Hotaru's sofa or in one of the other chairs circled around the tiny table.

"I am Loki of Asgard." He said.

This caused a burst of conversation to fill the room.

The girl with the buns in her hair was the princess of the Moon, he guessed by how the way the other girls seemed to flock to her. Hotaru smiled at the woman even as she sat next to him. He felt like a child, forced to sit with his mother as he was analyzed by the others.

"So, you're from Asgard?" A woman with long blue hair asked with narrow eyes.

"Michiru-mama, be nice. He's still healing."

"You should just be happy that Haruka is still in Africa or she'd want to strangle him," another blonde with a red bow in her hair said to Hotaru. "She's going to kill him once she finds out he was in your apartment overnight."

"He was hurt!" Hotaru said.

The one with the blue hair, who scanned him with a tiny mortal machine, was clearly from the planet of Mercury.

"He's healed remarkably one," the princess of Mercury said.

"I can't go home yet, I'm afraid," Loki lied.

The ravens that sat outside the windowsill of Hotaru's apartment screamed at him. He flinched at the noise. The one with the ravens that screamed at him belonged to the planet of Mars and he recognized her voice from the day before.

The princess of Mars glared at him.

"Do you plan on taking over the world?" Usagi asked, ignoring everyone in the room.

He shook his head. _Yet. _

"Then good. I don't see why everyone was throwing such a fit about. Now how did you get here?"

"Usagi, you can't be so trusting!" The girl from Mars said.

A tall girl who reminded him of mortal statues of Jupiter. "Rei is right. You can't be serious, Usagi."

"He knows about us," Hotaru said as Loki nodded. "It'll be interesting to hear about Asgard, we've been out of touch with the rest of the universe. I think he could give us some good insight."

"Hotaru does have a point there."

"We have Setsuna for that," the woman with the long blue hair said. He suspected Neptune.

"She's at the Gates of Time though." Hotaru reminded everyone. The senshi looked at one another and Loki could see that they were trying to digest all the information and decide if he was indeed a disaster, or a monster that they might face on later. The Moon didn't seem to be concerned about him. The others didn't agree except for Hotaru.

"He's staying with me and I can defeat him if he does do anything suspicious," Hotaru said as she looked at Loki.

"I would be delighted to help you all," Loki said with a bow of his head.

"Good, now I don't know about you guys, but I have stuff to do." The moon princess said as she got up, grinning from ear to ear. "Loki, I'll see you in a few days and I'd love to learn more about Asgard. Now, I have a wedding to get ready for."

A wedding? Loki looked at Hotaru.

"Usagi! What about-" The princess of Jupiter began when the Moon looked back at her.

"I trust Hotaru's judgement. Don't you?"

The other senshi looked at one another before nodding.

Loki repressed a grin.

* * *

Hey everyone, I'll update tomorrow I think. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. It's been a long time since I've written fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. 3 Closer to You

3. Closer to You

_Can I get closer to you? _

_Tell me the truth. _

_Can I get an answer from you? _

_Show me a sign._

_- "Closer to You" Adelitas Way _

"I'm home!" Hotaru yelled out in the small apartment that belonged to her. She loved her little apartment that was near campus and the library. She loved the senshi to death, but it was nice to take a break from them from time to time. Her apartment was an escape from it all. She got the tea set up as she poked her head in the tiny living room.

Her new found roommate, Loki, sat on the sofa with his eye brows pinched together. The outers nearly threw a fit when they found out about the Nors God living in her apartment, but he needed the rest and it was nice to have company that was… loud unlike Usagi. His long legs stretched out on the sofa. She saw a few papers scattered around the coffee table. She frowned as she read over the language. It was old, but she felt a part of her stir at the shapes of the words. She put down her stuff and reached out for one of the papers.

"This is the old language of Saturn," Hotaru said. "I thought you said that people were scared of my magic so how would you have learned...?"

Loki looked up at her and plucked the paper from her hand. "You can still read the writing. That's interesting, but you're awfully nosey. Like a child that doesn't know better."

Hotaru snorted. "This coming from the guy who decided to switched Makoto's baking powder with some explosive."

Loki's lips twitched. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are the only one who was with her in the apartment when her oven nearly ripped a hole into her apartment!"

"I fixed it, didn't I?"

"Only because she threatened to fry you with lighting bolts hotter than the sun." Hotaru said as Loki looked at her.

"You wouldn't have let her."

His voice dropped slightly and Hotaru felt that funny feeling in her stomach.

"I'm going to make some dinner, did you want some?" Hotaru asked. She saw that she was reading one of her medical books. She didn't see the harm in it.

"I'm not a dog, I can fix food for myself," he said after a moment.

She sighed and rolled her eyes before retreating back into the small kitchen. She put on some music. It was hip hoppy kind that she usually didn't like, but she didn't feel like sharing her favorite music with Loki in the apartment still.

She began making ramen with leeks and spices in it as she hummed to herself with the music. She wondered if Loki knew who she was and that was why he was sticking around. She thought a Norse god might protest more.

But Loki never said anything. He rarely spoke to her, but she was sure he snooped around the apartment when she went to classes or work. That reminded her, she was going to be working tomorrow at the coffee shop.

She stopped when she heard what sounded like a growl. It didn't come from her. She looked over her shoulder to see Loki walking in, sniffing the air.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Ramen." She said as she poured a bowl for herself and held it up for him. "Try it."

He studied the chopsticks for a moment and Hotaru set the ramen on the counter before grabbing his hand and instructing him how to hold chopsticks. He learned easily and she offered the ramen again.

He took a large bite and scowled.

She laughed at his pinched nose. "Sorry, it's a bit spicy. Here," she said turning around and started another thing of ramen without the spices. "I'll make you some…" She turned back and found him gone.

Later, Hotaru will find out that Loki likes beef flavored ramen with leeks, but god forbid it be spicy.

* * *

Hello, everyone! I forgot to mention that Hotaru is eighteen in this story. The next few chapter will be...uhh, cute. I know that sounds strange if you've read my writings before, but I want to work on the relationship between Loki and Hotaru, Loki and the senshi. Yes! I may have worked in a guy moment between Loki and Mamoru.


	4. 4 Build God then We'll Talk

Build God then We'll Talk

_Rain drops on roses and girls in white dresses _

_Its sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_

_at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains _

_add a few more of your least favorite things_

_- "Build God then We'll talk" by Panic! At the Disco _

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru blinked the blurriness away before turning away from her text book to see Loki frowning at her. He either frowned or wore a mask over his face. Hotaru sat at the kitchen table with her text books next to her.

"Hmm?"

"I care little to know the normal status of a mortals body, but you're turning red and beginning to sweat a bit," he noted. "Don't you think that you need to sleep?"

Hotaru shook her head as Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Humans need a lot of sleep."

"Not completely human," she said as she turned her attention back to the book. Loki left the room.

Loki snuck into the kitchen so find Hotaru passed out on the table with her text book as a pillow. Her face was flushed and he placed a hand on her forehead.

He jerked back from the burn and picked up the phone. He scowled as he figured out the buttons to her cell and found the name of the man who was in love with the moon girl. He pressed his number and Loki waited.

"Hotaru?"

"She's burning up."

_"Loki?"_ The man asked. "Why do you have Hotaru's phone?"

"She's burning up and her skin is red. Hot to the touch."

"…Well, it is midterms. Hotaru must have overdone it. She has a habit of doing that and since she healed you, it probably took a lot. Just put her to bed and put a wet cloth on her forehead."

Loki frowned and sighed before hanging up. He lifted Hotaru into his arm and heard her mumbled something. The heat rolling off her skin burned him and he flinched as the skin around his skin turned cold and he took her to her bed. He placed her on the bed. She groaned. His finger tips turned blue and instead of getting a wet wash cloth, he placed his hand over her forehead and his skin cold her skin. She moaned and arched into her back to find more of his touch.

Loki stayed there even as the sun poked through the clouds and her fever cold. His hand turned to the flesh tone that he knew and that Hotaru knew as she opened her eyes. "Hmm, Loki? What are you doing here?"

"You are ill. Stay in bed."

"What happened?"

"You're ill," he said after a long moment.

"You didn't have to..." She looked at him to see his eyes narrowing on her, daring her.

"What were you studying?" He asked.

Hotaru wondered if she could get away with lying, but she had a funny feeling that he'd catch it. "You. Actually."

Loki blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, well, I mean what humans wrote about you. Like... how you have a wife."

"Signy," he said after a moment.

She watched his eyes search her face before he closed his eyes and sighed. "She was not my wife. A long ago lover."

So the idea of him being tied to a rock with his son's intestines and his wife hold a bowl over his face to collect the poison dripping from a snake. Hotaru wanted to ask, but Loki wouldn't look at her.

"I'm hungry."

He leaned over her and touched her cheek to find that they were turning red again. "I will get you food in a few moment. Relax. You're turning red again."

This made her turn a brighter red. Secretly, Loki knew the reasoning, but he wouldn't point out to her. Yet.

* * *

That's that, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. She keeps me warm

5. She keeps Me Warm

_I can't change _

_even if I tried_

_even if I wanted to _

_My love, my love, my love _

_she keeps me warm_

_she keeps me warm_

-"She keeps me warm" by Mary Lambert

Hotaru sighed as she took off her rain coat at the entrance of the dress shop and was careful to hang up her jacket. She knew she must have looked ridiculous in her hospital scrubs, but she didn't want to be late for the dress fitting for Usagi. It had taken nearly a year for Usagi to decide on a dress. And she was the lucky girl who was going to see it first. Hotaru knew it was because Usagi liked Hotaru's criticisms better. The others were a bit harsher, but right now, Usagi needed Hotaru's observations without Rei's side remarks.

The room that she entered was filled with mirrors and white fluffy dresses. It was hard not to run her fingers over the fabric and she probably would've if she hadn't see a mirror image of her standing in the middle of the room.

"The…" Hotaru blinked a few times before the reflection gave her a shit-eating grin that Hotaru recognized instantly. "Loki?!"

"The moon girl called and she said she needed some girl time with you while she tried on some new dresses. I didn't know when you were going to get back so I improvised." Loki said in his voice. It was weird to hear his voice coming out of her mouth.

"She's going to kill you. You didn't go into the dressing room with her…" Hotaru saw that shit-eating grin again and gaped. "You _bastard!" _

"Such language coming out of a princess," Loki tsked as Hotaru turned bright red and ran over to smack him hard and started hitting him.

"You jerk! You ass! You…you… you…!"

"Hotaru?"

The two looked over at Usagi, dressed in the perfect wedding dress with wide eyes.

"_Loki?!"_ Usagi screamed.

Loki decided that angering the moon girl and Hotaru was a very bad idea. It was hard not to laugh at the angry flush on her cheeks.

* * *

Here we go! It's just a quick fun thing before the plot kicks in.


	6. With Me

5. With Me

_"Thoughts ran unspoken_

_forever and now"_

_- With Me by Sum 41 _

Hotaru realized that it had been three weeks. Exactly three weeks since Loki fell from the sky and now as she watched him stretch the muscles in his arms and shoulder, she realized he could leave. He didn't seem very fond of Earth and he didn't seem to like her a good portion of the time. He was just so difficult to read, Hotaru realized. She was had always been able to read people, but Loki was blank most of the time.

He stood in the kitchen as she listened the the bones in his back. He let out a groan.

"Loki, how are you feeling?"

He looked at first for a moment and frowned. "I have been better."

His eyes remained on her as she shifted in her seat on the sofa. She put down the book and looked at him.

"So…I guess you'll be leaving for Asgard soon."

Loki looked up at the stars through the window. "I can." He probably should. He's important, Hotaru thought. He was a prince after all and he's practically a god here. He must be getting bored here. "The planets look so small here." He noted as Hotaru got up and looked up and agreed with him silently.

"What is Asgard like?"

She watched as he twitched and shifted his weight from on side to the other. He let out a sigh and refused to look at him.

"Saturn was always cold," she said, deciding to go down that route. "But it was so pretty in the summer because we have these blue and purple flowers that bloomed in the summer."

Loki looked down at her and Hotaru felt her breath catch in her throat. "Asgard has those purple flowers…" Hotaru let out the breath she was holding as she shook her head. "They're the same color as your eyes…"

"What?"

"Nothing, shouldn't you double check on my back?"

Hotaru blinked and then nodded. "Yes, sorry, I was just… thinking."

Loki nodded and they went back to the sofa. _This is just an examination…I've seen him shirtless before and it hasn't bugged me before!_ Hotaru thought as Loki shrugged out of his shirt after unbuttoning it. Most of the bruises had healed from a dark bluish green hue to a light purple. She pressed her hand to his lower back and she heard a slight hiss of pain coming from him.

"Do you want me to heal it again?" Hotaru asked.

"No."

"You shouldn't be traveling with these kinds of wounds, Loki." Hotaru said.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Then I won't."

Hotaru blinked a few times as her hand hovered above the wound. "Loki, don't be stubborn, I know you want to go home."

He spun around and reached out, grabbing her by the neck. Hotaru felt her symbol burn on her forehead the moment she felt him squeeze as her hand reached toward him to dig her nails into his face when he grabbed the other hand.

"Remember this, Hotaru," he said as he tilted his head and leaned in close to her. "Asgard was not my home and it never will be."

He released her grip before his hand slipped up her neck and cradled her head with one hand. She thought she felt his thumb stroking the skin under her eye. He let go of her hand.

And she slapped him as hard as she could.

"And remember this Loki of Asgard, I will kill you if you threaten me or anyone else on this planet."

"Is that a promise?"

Hotaru nodded.

He grinned. "Good." He snorted and his lip twitched as if he wanted to say something. He slipped back on the shirt before he said, "I don't plan on traveling with such injuries, Hotaru." He left the room. Hotaru would find in the coming weeks that the bruises would stay the same color no matter what.

* * *

Now the plot can finally begin! Next chapter the plot will get moving.


	7. Side Walk when She Walks

7. Side Walk When She Walks

_"Dressed to kill _

_you look so right _

_I am drawn with lust to night _

_you're wounds are opening wide_

_And they're just my size"_

_-Side walk when she walks by Alexisonfire_

"I don't see why I have to come with you grocery shopping," Loki complained as Hotaru ignored him like she usually did.

"Because you haven't eaten anything I made you so now you can pick out the food," Hotaru said and hopefully he would stop whining about being hungry all the time. That and she didn't want to leave him alone in her apartment. He had a habit of nearly lighting something on fire or flooding some part of the apartment.

It was a small grocery store with a bunch of fruits and vegetables. "Those are apples," she said to Loki who jumped when she spoke to him. "Try not to get into any trouble."

"This will be a very boring trip then," Loki teased with a slight grin that made Hotaru blush. She really hated when he did that.

She went over to look at the different fruits while Loki wondered off. She knew that she should follow him, but she was hoping he wouldn't get into any trouble if she could just look at the fruit. Maybe he'd like grapes. Grapes are good and simple. They don't go bad so quickly either.

She picked up a bag when she started to hear screaming. She groaned. "Loki!"

She turned to glare at the man when she found him running around the corner to see what the screaming was about. She paled and looked behind her to see a red creature that was probably a demon. Large claws swiped at anything near it as Hotaru sighed. She just wanted to get some grocery shopping done today. She looked around and found the grocery store mostly empty at this point before she found her pen and transformed into Sailor Saturn.

Power surged through her before tossing a ball of energy at the monster, throwing into a wall. It let out a growl as she looked back at Loki.

"Run!" She told him.

He rolled his eyes as the monster came out. She jumped back, but not far enough and she was tossed through the glass window and hit a car with a loud crunch. Saturn groaned and knew she'd feel that tomorrow. She got up and pulled up her shield as the monster tried to attack her again.

The monster suddenly howled and pulled away before turning around. She saw a flash of green before she got up and cut off the monster's head with her glaive. The body turned to dust in that moment as Hotaru fell back on the ground as herself.

"What were you thinking?" Hotaru yelled at the man.

"I think a thank you is in order."

"I told you to run!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Ungrateful wench."

Hotaru stood up and flinched when she did so before glaring. "What did you say?"

Loki sighed. "I'm not here the quarrel with you." He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms and cradled her against him as they walked away from the disaster just as the police sirens started screaming. He felt warm like... the coffee and his healing powers that she knew coursed through his veins

"Put me down!"

"Woman, you shouldn't be walking so you're not going to!" He shouted back at her when they finally reached her tiny apartment. He plopped her on the sofa and analyzed the wounds. He pulled her hands away from her face and saw tiny cuts. He let her hands go and placed his hands on her lower back. She winced and arched her back in a way that Loki twitched at himself.

"Loki, I'm fine. I can heal myself."

"I know, but what's the point of wasting all that energy when you have me?" He asked as he lifted her hand in his and she felt a spark. She shifted in her seat as he analyzed her sudden movements. "What is bothering you so much?"

"Nothing," she lied as her cheeks colored.


	8. Unfamiliar

8. Unfamiliar

_"Just close the door _

_It's all coming back_

_Be still my heart _

_Cause it's all coming back"_

_-"Unfamiliar" _by The Birthday Massacre

"The Unfamilars?" Hotaru asked Setsuna who nodded. The senshi sat around at the table in the outers' home with Loki standing at the entrance, leaning on it. "I've never heard of them."

"They're not… a kind race of aliens," Setsuna put lightly. "It's what they like to call themselves."

Usagi sighed. Hotaru felt sorry for the blue-eyed girl since she was just trying to get her wedding together and now this. Mamour put his hand on her shoulder and Usagi leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I have." Loki said.

"Of course the god of mischief and tricks knows about some homicidal, insane aliens," Haruka chimed in as she folded her arms over her chest.

"He did help me, Haruka-papa," Hotaru said as she stood up and stood next to Loki. "And he did heal me."

Hotaru felt Loki jump when she placed her hand on his wrist. He understood that some sign of trust was being acted out at this moment as he looked at the group of women who protected this planet much like Thor did.

"Who are they?" Usagi asked.

"A race that very much desire blood and war," Loki said as Hotaru looked at him. Her eyes remained steady and strong as he kept his eyes on her. She looked through him at the other senshi. "There is one thing that is strange out of all this…"

"And what's that?" Haruka asked.

"The Unfamiliars were destroyed nearly half a century ago because of the All-Father Odin."

* * *

Gah! I'm so sorry. I had finals and then the internet at my parents' house is horrid.


	9. Malchik Gay

9. Malchik Gay

_"Handsome, tender, soft_

_why do you look right through me? _

_Thinking, no, I can't deny my feelings growing strong"_

- "Malchik Gay" by Tatu

"Then it's a good thing that we're here, eh?"

Everyone in the room jumped even Loki. Hotaru looked up and Loki saw her eyes light up at the three women that came into the room. He recognized the power that surged through them and groaned when he recognized them. Usagi let out a squeak and jumped to her feet before throwing her arms around Seiya. Loki watched as Mamour let out a sigh and his shoulders tensed.

Seiya spot him and snorted. "Loki, what the hell are you doing here? You're not so fond of Midgard if I remember correctly." The Moon looked between him and Seiya as he rolled his eyes and wanted nothing more than to rip out Seiya's vocal cords, but Hotaru still held his wrist in one hand and he doubted that Hotaru would appreciate it.

"Well if it isn't the guardians of the stars," he said as he tilted his head lightly. He recognized Kakyuu standing beside Seiya and smiled. "Princess."

"Prince Loki, it's good to see you."

Hotaru looked at him with a raised eye brow. "A prince."

"Former prince," he said to her as he took her hand off his wrist. He didn't enjoy the warmth that her skin gave him. "You know the princesses?"

"Of course we do! We fought side by side against Galaxia! A fight that your father refused to join in," Yaten said, jabbing a finger at him. Yaten's golden eyes lit up when she met Hotaru's and Loki had the sudden urge to step between the two of them. "You grew up nicely, Hotaru."

"Oh, uhm, thank you," Hotaru said as Loki let out the breath he had been holding. Hotaru had no clue about mating rituals and he hoped that she never would. Or at least he wouldn't be around to see her discovery of them. Through from his understandings, Loki thought that the mating rituals of the mortals were rough and undignified, especially from seeing the movies that he watched with Hotaru.

Yaten let out an huffing sound when Uranus elbowed her in the stomach. "Haruka!" Neptune yelled as Seiya let out a bark of laughter.

"I told her not to flirt with Haruka's little angel," Seiya said, "She deserved it."

Yaten glared at Seiya as Loki watched Hotaru turn bright red. Loki coughed. "Well, what do you know about the Unfamiliars?"

"That they're not as dead as you would like to believe." Taiki said. "They've been hiding out in the coldest parts of space to heal and grow in numbers. Their queen is alive and well. She's stronger and there's been the rumor that…she's been stealing star seeds."

The moon girl went stiff and Loki felt actual fear when she saw the look that went over her face.

"Usagi, it's going to be okay. We're stronger now," Jupiter told her as she wrapped her arms around Usagi. Loki watched as Hotaru became pale and her palms sweat against his skin.

Loki knew of star seeds. It's what made Hotaru's power glow when she healed and basically her life carried in a small crystal in the middle of her body. Without it, Hotaru couldn't use her power to be reborn. Loki found the idea stupid and wasteful. Without a body, star seeds were useless, but if you could create a body. A body that he could control…

Now there was an interesting thought. He looked over at Hotaru and imagined ripping her body to shreds to get at her star seed and use some magic to give her a new body that he could control. He wouldn't have to worry about her loyalty to the Moon or anyone else.

She would be his.

Loki hummed to himself at this thought and let out a little grin. Hotaru looked at him and he frowned immediately. Her eyes widen and searched his face. He hated when she did that. It was like she was trying to get to his soul.

"We can't just sit here! Who knows how much time we have left?" Uranus said. "We have to attack now."

"That's what they want," Loki said. "The Unfamiliars love a good battle." _Much like that fool, Thor._ "If you go and attack them directly, they will rip you to shreds. I am concerned, who is their queen? They have never been organized before."

"That's why we should be worried," Taiki said, breaking eye contact with Loki.

Loki let a smirk grow on his face. "You don't know, do you?" He got up and offered his hand to Hotaru. Hotaru looked up at him and her eyes searched him. She sensed his calm, he suspected, she grabbed his hand and he felt Uranus scowl in his direction, but he kept his eyes on her. _You're safer with me than you are with these, fools. _Loki wanted felt the burn to whisper this into her ear, but he knew she would jerk her hand away from him the moment those words fell from his lips.

"And you want to start sprouting off false warnings and charge into a war that you know nothing around," Loki said, "how childish. Princesses, give me a week and I will be able to research more about these Unfamiliars and then we'll know what we're dealing with."

Mercury sighed. "Loki is right, we do need to do more research. Where do you want to start, Loki?"

"You can't be serious," Yaten said.

"There are some books in Asgard." Of course, he was going to have to slip through a few guards and Thor to make sure he got through without notice. He wondered if he could convince Pluto and Hotaru to help him. "And we could start where the monster died. Hotaru, don't you have that test tomorrow?"

Hotaru nodded and he helped her up. He watched from the corner of his eye as Yaten narrowed her eyes on him.

Yaten grabbed Hotaru's other hand that was still on the table. "Hotaru, you should come tonight for the concert. It'll help you relax and it'd be wonderful to catch up with you."

"I'll think about it." Hotaru said as she smiled at Yaten. She looked back at Loki. "We never did get groceries, did we?"

"I'm sure we have some ramen." Loki said as they walked away from the group.

"Wait, where are you two leaving together?" Yaten asked as Loki turned to look over his shoulder.

"We _live_ together," Loki said as he saw Yaten's green eyes light up.

* * *

Sorry again for the late update. Here's a longer chapter! I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
